


Caught

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek broke up with Stiles because he saw it as a way to protect him. A year later Derek finds out that Stiles has been sleeping with his new boyfriend. Deputy Parrish. He shouldn't care right? After all he broke up with him. But Stiles made a promise. A promise that no matter what happened between them he would never sleep with anyone else. He broke that promise and now Derek wants Stiles back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts).



  
“I don’t see why we have to break up. I’ve been through so much already with you. Psychotic Werewolves, Hunters, Kanimas, Onis, Kitsunes, Nogitsunes and even your crazy uncle. Babe I can handle whatever this is that’s coming after you.” Stiles pleaded with Derek. The beta wolf was standing at the door, Stiles’ bags sitting at his feet.

“This is different, these, whatever the hell they are they’re dangerous and I can’t risk you getting hurt. I love you and I’m doing this for us. Trust me. Breaking up is the best thing we can do at the moment.”

 

                                                                        ***

 

Derek was miserable. For the last year or so he’s been dealing with trying to find out what was after him and what remained of his family. Still no luck and that made him cranky and angry. Not to mention that he had found out from a source that Stiles had moved on. That, is what really got him angry. He didn’t expect Stiles to wait for him. He had broken up with him. It was his choice, his fault that the love of his life had moved on and with the new deputy no less.

Deputy Kyle Parrish had moved to Beacon Hills shortly after the Nogitsune was destroyed, no one paid any attention to him at first. They didn’t have reason to. No one was getting into trouble. There was no murders and Stiles only had eyes for Derek anyway.

He heard from Scott that Stiles had moved on.

“Don’t worry about it Derek. I don’t think it’s serious. You were his first love. You never forget a first love.” Scott explained.

Derek wasn’t completely convinced. He saw the way that Stiles looked at Deputy Parrish. It was the same way that he used to look at Derek. And he didn’t want to admit but it hurt.

                                                            ***

 

“I’ll just take these to go.” Derek said to the cashier behind the counter. The pretty girl smiled before winking and walking away to bag his food.  The familiar laugh caught his attention. Derek quickly turned around and he nearly wolfed out. Sitting a couple of tables down from him was Stiles and Deputy Parrish. They were talking about something that Derek could hear perfectly. But that wasn’t what caused a low growl to erupt from Derek’s mouth. No, it was the smell of sex that hung in the air. Stiles’ arousal was evident in the air and Parrish’s was all over the boy. He growled again and this time it grew the attention of Stiles. The human didn’t say anything, he barely even kept a gaze on Derek.

                                                            ***

 

“I don’t like it. I don’t like it one bit.”

“You broke up with him. Remember?”

Derek paced back and forth. He was too furious to sit down, too furious to really do anything else.

“I know that Scott. He promised. He promised me that no matter what. No matter if we broke up and never saw each other again he said that he would never sleep with anyone else. And what does he do? He sleeps with someone else.”

“Did you really expect him to keep that promise?” Scott snickered. “He’s a man. He has needs.”

“I did it. I haven’t slept with anyone in a year. I kept my promise and he couldn’t. I’m sorry Scott. I can’t do this. I need to get him back.”

                                                            ***

 

Over the course of the next few days Derek enlisted Scott’s help to win back Stiles. He didn’t know exactly how he was going to do it just yet. There were several procedures that needed to be done to ensure that Stiles would welcome him back with open arms. One of those being to apologize to him and tell Stiles that he was wrong. That he needed him back in his life.


End file.
